Bar Fight
by Fullmetal Gary
Summary: AU. Short. Naruto and Sasuke start a bar fight.


**Just a quick thing I felt like doing. Short. I found it pretty a hard to keep it going any longer than this without it being too repetitive. So, I left it at this.**

**Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Sasuke and Konohamaru.**

**Warnings: Violence, big men and a little bit of blood. OH, and a shotgun :D**

* * *

><p>A left straight. Bang- connection.<p>

Another left straight. Bang- connection.

A right hook. Bang- connection.

The man went down, the only movement left visible was his chest rising and falling while he unconsciously breathed. Naruto didn't have time to think about that. He took a slight step back as another man approached. The man was large and looked like he could take a few hits. Naruto couldn't reach the man's head, so he took a different approach.

Ducking low, he delivered a Mexican hook to just below the man's ribs on his side. The man howled, curling in on himself slightly and swinging a large fist on thick forearm down at him. Naruto back-stepped, moving in again and delivering a right straight to the man's solar plexus. He gasped and arched forward but Naruto threw in another, identical blow for good measure. His left hand shot up in an uppercut. Naruto's knuckles connected with his chin and the large man went off balance, his head shooting back. The blonde spun, roundhouse kicking the man in the chest and sending him toppling over.

A third man came in, smaller than the previous two and Naruto dealt him a quick jab to the side of the head and he fell. Number four approached him cautiously and he heard number five shuffling up behind him. Naruto swung a right hook into number four before he could react, following through with his elbow as he turned. He felt his joint bow crack against number four's jaw and he was now facing a surprised looking number five. Naruto had set himself up from heavy right jab, his entire upper body lending extra power to the punch. The blonde felt a crack under his fist and blood splashed onto his knuckles and fingers.

Taking a moment to admire Sasuke's handiwork, Naruto turned back to face the crowd behind him. He caught a face full of fist and pain swam from his near-numb nose. He collapsed to his knees, his vision blurring as his eyes watered and something heavy crashed into the side of his head, sending him sprawling on the ground. He heard a battle cry and shifted to see a familiar outline taking in a beast of man- bigger than number two. Naruto jumped up, almost crying out when this forearm caught his broken nose as he wiped most of the tears from his eyes. He blinked the rest away and saw Sasuke finishing the beast.

Naruto stepped up to join him, sending a heavy punch straight into the face of a man holding a beer bottle high above his head, eyes locked on Sasuke. The man fell and Naruto heard the bottle smash as he turned to face another man. Three right straights and a left jab but the man didn't go down. Cursing, Naruto spun, grabbing a wooden stool and swinging it round. The legs smashed off the tough guy's head and he stumbled. Naruto dropped the chair and thrust himself forwards, his fist smashed into his opponent's face. He went flying, crashing into-and going over- the bar, colliding with shelves of alcohol and sending a few bottles of expensive looking whiskey, brandy and other alcoholic beverages falling to the floor.

Spinning around, Naruto caught a man throwing himself at Sasuke and launched him in another, random direction. His friend nodded appreciatively before he called out for him to duck. Naruto did so and Sasuke sent a powerful kick into an unknown person behind him. The blonde jumped up and was about send a jab into the face of a man rushing at them.

A loud bang- sounding like a small explosion erupted and, on instinct, everyone ducked low, eyes shooting around accusingly.

"ALL RIGHT!" The bartender roared, brandishing a shotgun. "That's _enough_."

Naruto swallowed thickly, his eyes darting from the shotgun to the bartender's enraged face and back again.

"You two!" he continued, pointing his free hand at Naruto and Sasuke. "Get out. You paid the guy back who got your friend. There's no need for you to trash my bar, too!"

Naruto felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He glanced at Sasuke and then looked at the bartender. He muttered a quick "Sorry" and turned to leave, hearing Sasuke grunt and new footsteps accompanying him.

The cool night air brushed over them and Naruto gulped it down happily, relishing the fact that it didn't smell like cheap alcohol or sweaty drunkards. He looked down at Konohamaru and the guilt in his stomach renewed itself.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I knew we shouldn't have brought you here."

Konohamaru grinned, wincing slightly as the bruise on a bulge on his cheek caused him pain.

"Did you get 'em?" The youngest asked excitedly.

"Hn. We got half the bar." Sasuke replied nonchalantly, as if it was a regular occurrence.

"Of course," Naruto said, grinning. "_I_ knocked out the most."

"You're so cool, Naruto-nii."

The three began to walk away, Sasuke beginning an argument about who had to save who's back the most times/ most important times.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading to the end :D Reviews are greatly appreciated :D<strong>


End file.
